My Life
by Cecilia394
Summary: A normal day in the life of Jeff Hardy and Beth Britt  dont like dont read!   it probably sucks... oh well.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff Hardy or Beth Britt. Or anyone else in this story.**

Chapter 1- I love her.

**Jeff Hardy's POV**

I stared at my beautiful wife with my ' handsome green eyes' as she called them. She always looked so peaceful when she sleeped. Her dark brown hair was draped over her shoulder. She was facing me. Our legs intertwined beneath the warm blanket. She would whisper my name every so often. I would stay up for hours, watching her sleep. Tiring job, but somebody has to do it. Her breath was very warm against my naked chest. She had her head buried in my neck. I had one arm around her slim waist and one around her neck balled up into a fist in her hair. I was ready if someone tried to hurt her.

She had been receiving e-mails for years. But not just any e-mails. Death threats. I had secretly been reading her e-mails. I deleted the ones that had threats. I had always promised her I wouldn't let her get hurt. I didn't want her scared to death with all the threats. She had a tendency to over react.

Oh well, thats why I loved her. She was everything to me. She was the reason I lived. Really, the reason I was as charasmatic as I was. No matter what, I knew I could count on her. At first, Matt said she was probably with me for the money. We actually got into a fight over it. I look at the clock. 8:00 a.m. Beth should be waking up soon. I'll wake her up anyway.

" Beth. Beth, honey wake up." I whispered. She moaned. I chuckled. " Whaat?" she asked softly. " It's 8:00 sweetheart, wake up," I whispered. I brushed a strand of her beautiful hair out of her face. I could see a smile forming on her soft lips. I kissed them lightly. " You make me blush," Beth whispered while her face turned red. I chuckled. She looked up at me with her hazel eyes that were shining so brightly. I put my hand on her cheek. Her hand reached up and touched mine. Her soft hands melted me. " Ok," she said. " I'm getting up." She sat up. Her white cami was starting to fit snuggly.

She stood up and stretched. Her short, short, shorts were blue plaid as I examined them, very carefully. She opened the red curtains and a blast of light shot straight at me. At first I thought maybe it was her. Then, a disappointment. It was just the sun. She turned around and saw me looking at her. She smiled. I melted. Her dark brown hair glistened in the morning sunlight. I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

" Morning, Jeffro," she said while yawning. I smiled big and got up. I had North Carolina pajama pants on. She came over and kissed me on the lips. That kiss, the kiss, her kiss. Her kiss turned into something more. I got the taste of her lips and couldn't stop. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her to me. Her hands reached for my short black hair. She pulled me closer. It hurt, but I didn't notice. I was too busy. My hands found her ass. I squeezed. She jumped. " Jeff! How many times have I to-" she started. She didn't finish. I did. She seemed to forget about it and grabbed my ass. I jumped this time. We parted and she gave me an evil grin. I picked her up and laid her on the bed. I kissed her neck. Then I whispered in her ear," You're not as innocent as every body thinks you are." " I know," she whispered. I got so hungry for her. I needed her. I **needed** her. I almost pulled her shorts off when she stopped me. " Please, Jeff. Not right now. Maybe tonight?" she asked. " Fine," I grumbled. We got up. I picked her up and gave her a piggy-back ride downstairs to the kitchen. It may have hurt my back, but I didn't care. I sat her down on the kitchen chair and told her," You just sit here. I'll make breakfast. Don't move! If you do, I'll have no choice but to take you back upstairs!"

She smiled and sat on her hands. I made pancakes and sausage. " Jeff, this is really good," Beth told me. " Thanks," I replied eating the last of my pancakes. When we were done I washed the dishes and put them away. She was sitting on the couch, channel surfing. I laid down next to her and she gave me an annoyed look. " Jeff, we can't both lay down on this couch," she said.

**Beth Britt's POV**

I was half asleep. I could feel Jeff Hardy's eyes lingering over me. Like always. God he was so adorable. His eyes so handsome and green, his short black hair flowing behind him. His devastatingly bright smile. Too bad he didn't smile often." Jeff," I whispered. I could feel his warm hand against my cold skin. His tan legs wrapped around mine. My head lay in the crook of his neck and his hand was in a fist behind my neck. He was so protective. We were so close I was breathing on his chest. His naked chest. God, I love him. He is so sweet. I lay there a few minutes. Jeff pulled the covers up over my shoulders.

Then, I heard a voice, " Beth. Beth, honey wake up." Jeff. Waking me up. I moaned. " Whaat?" I asked even though I knew what was happening. " It's 8:00 sweetheart, wake up," he whispered. I loved how he called me sweetheart. It was so romantic. He brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I blushed. Well, how could I not! It's Jeff Hardy! I started to smile. He kissed me with his soft lips that I adored. I could feel my face turning red. " You make me blush," I whispered. He laughed. I looked up into his handsome green eyes. They were amazing! He put a hand on my cheek. I reached for his hand. It was so warm. His hands were very soft. " Ok," I said, " I'm getting up." I sat up. I ran a hand through my dark brown hair. I could feel Jeff's eyes on me. I guess somethings never change.

I stood up and stretched. I walked over to the curtains and opened them. The sun just came pouring in. God, it was bright. I stared outside at the Imag-I-Nation. Jeff and I had really made this property into something. Well, mostly it was Jeff. I turned around. He was staring at me. Big surprise. I smiled. He slumped down and stared at me. " Morning Jeffro," I said while yawning. He smiled. Wow! He has an amazing smile! He got up off our extra comfy bed. He had on North Carolina pj pants on. I tried not to giggle. I walked over and kissed his soft lips. I could feel Jeff. I knew what he was going to do next. He was getting that drive in him. I didn't know if I could stop it. He pulled me closer by my hips. I reached for his hair. His soft shiny hair. His hands were sliding down, to my ass. He squeezed. I jumped. " Jeff! How many times have I to-" I started. Jeff kissed me. I didn't get a chance to finish. So I decided to get him back. I grabbed his ass. He jumped. We stopped kissing and he looked at me with a bewildered stare. I gave him an evil grin. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. I screamed. He kissed my neck. God, he knew how to drive me wild. His mouth was at my ear. He whispered, " You're not as innocent as everybody thinks you are." " I know," I whispered. He was getting ready. I had to stop this. Not now. We couldn't have sex in the middle of the day. His hands were at my shorts trying to pull them down. This was my chance. I grabbed his hands. " Please, Jeff. Not right now. Maybe tonight?" I asked. I thought I heard him mumble 'Fine'.

We got up. I did a quick check in the mirror. He picked me up. I screamed with excitement. He gave me a piggy-back ride downstairs to the kitchen. He seemed happy, but I knew his back was hurting him. Poor Jeff. I hated seeing him in pain. It just killed me. I always thought I was the reason. But, Jeff always blamed it on his restless legs syndrome. That wasn't all of it though. Sometimes it was the stress that made it worse. Jeff never cared about it, even though it was a big deal. He hardly ever slept at night. Jeff sat me down on a kitchen chair and said, " You just sit here. I'll make breakfast. Don't move! If you do, I'll have no choice but to take you back upstairs!" I smiled and tried not to giggle. I sat on my hands so I it made it difficult for me to move. I watched Jeff make pancakes and sausage. The pancakes were light and fluffy, on top of being a golden brown. I could hear the sausage sizzle. I could smell it. It smelled **delicious!**

His back was ripped. Ohhhh. His back was all muscle. I forgot about the food and thought about Jeff. Tomorrow was his birthday. Tomorrow was the day I would tell him. Anyway back to his back. I could see his Hardy Boyz tattoo. He turned around. I directed my gaze to his face. His handsome green eyes. His short black hair, with the exception of a blond streak in front. Most people called me crazy for loving him. Some women think they would be able to stand their whole lives with him. I would bet our relationship that those women would be out in a week. He's one of a kind. He really is. And that fact that he only has eyes for me? That's insane. I still can't believe it.

He sat my plate in front of me, which brought me out of my trance. " Jeff, this is really good," I said finishing my sausage. " Thanks," he replied eating the last of is pancakes. When we finished eating he took the dishes to the sink. He hand washed them, dried them, and put them away. I asked him if needed any help. He said no, so I walked into the living room. I laid down on the couch and flipped on the t.v. _American Gladiators? no. Hunting? no. Nitro Circus? sure,whatever. _I thought in my head. All of a sudden, he lays down next to me. I gave him an annoyed look. " Jeff, we can't both lay on the couch," I said turning my attention to the t.v.


End file.
